


Heat of the Summer

by WeSayNosoro



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week [5]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, F/F, Fluff, hhhngnn gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: Even in the sweltering heat, Tsugumi’s brightness can rival that of the sun.





	Heat of the Summer

“Himari, please give my notebook back.”

“Tomoe, you’re going to hurt someone if you keep juggling your drumsticks like that. And I don’t want to be that someone.”

“Moca, _for the love of god_ , you cannot buy out Yamabuki Bakery and get them to deliver everything here. You’ll give Marina-san a heart attack.”

Somehow, everyone was more restless than usual. It probably had something to do with them being in the midst of summer and the A.C threatening to give out any time soon. And yes, Ran wanted nothing more right now than to pack her bags and become the first person to be a permanent citizen of Antarctica, but she was afraid that if she did so, Moca would be declaring bankruptcy the moment she got on that plane.

Luckily, Tsugumi was there for damage control, as was often the case.

“Hey, guys, shouldn’t we get back to practice? I know it’s hot, but moving around like that will make it even worse.”

If Ran didn’t have so much self-control, she probably would have kissed her on the spot. She watched as the others went back to their instruments, Tomoe plopping down in her seat and tying her hair in a quick ponytail to keep it off her neck. Moca almost crawled her way back to her guitar, and Himari handed Ran’s notebook back to her with a sigh.

And the page it was open on was one that happened to be full of doodles of Tsugumi while she wrote lyrics to a love song.

Ran slammed the book shut— even though she and Tsugumi weren’t the most subtle of couples, she still felt slightly embarrassed whenever somebody brought it up. It was in her nature to try and hide her passions, and her girlfriend happened to be one of those.

Still though, Tsugumi had helped her open up to the rest of the group, and she was becoming more comfortable with the idea of just being casual in front of them.

She cleared her throat. “Ok. Let’s practice the next song.”

They did, though with less vigour than usual. At this point, Ran was thinking of calling off practice for the day; it was impossible to concentrate when the room was like a mini desert. Her sweaty fingers could barely hold on to the guitar.

Sensing her discomfort, Tsugumi piped up. “How about I get some ice cream? We don’t need to practice today, but a snack would feel nice, right?”

Everyone gave an agreement, as enthusiastic as they could manage, and they called out the flavours they wanted.

“I’ll come with you,” Ran offered. “You can’t carry five ice creams on your own.”

Tsugumi laughed sheepishly, probably having forgotten that. “Thanks, Ran-chan.”

So they made their way out of CiRCLE and to the cafe next door. As soon as they were exposed to the humid air outdoors, their shoulders sagged further, but they stayed strong. Reaching the front of the line, Tsugumi gave their orders, and they waited for their ice creams to be made.

“Thanks, by the way,” Ran said, and Tsugumi perked up in surprise.

“Why?”

“You’re always able to put your best in everything, and I’m sure everyone probably would have died if you hadn’t suggested this.”

“Ah, I just want to help, that’s all.” Tsugumi put her hand around Ran’s, squeezing it. “And I don’t like seeing you in a bad mood, either. Maybe we can go to the beach this weekend if the weather is still warm?”

“I’d like that.”

When they went back inside, Moca was sprawled on the floor with Himari lying next to the door. Ran almost tripped on her coming in, but Tsugumi held up the ice creams before she could speak.

“We got them!” she announced cheerfully.

“You’re my saviour...” Moca said. Tomoe hummed in agreement from her seat, her face planted into one of the drums.

The ice creams were given out, and then Tsugumi sat next to Ran as they ate. She leaned comfortably against her shoulder.

“It is nice having breaks like this,” she remarked, and Ran nodded her head.

Maybe they could do this more often, but without the whole _almost dying in the heat_ part.

Moca smirked at Ran, who had cuddled up to her girlfriend, but this time, she didn’t back away in embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> i love afterglow


End file.
